gramyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów
Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów(ang. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings) - gra komputerowa gatunku cRPG, stworzona przez polskie studio CD Projekt RED. W grze kierujemy losami wiedźmina Geralta z Rivii, które dzieją się po wydarzeniach znanych z pierwszej części. Spis treści http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Wied%C5%BAmin_2:_Zab%C3%B3jcy_Kr%C3%B3l%C3%B3w# ukryj#Fabuła #Akty i lokacje ##Prolog ##Akt 1 ##Akt 2 ##Akt 3 ##Epilog #Tworzenie gry #Wydania #Wymagania sprzętowe ##Minimalne wymagania ##Zalecane wymagania #Ciekawostki Fabuła Edytuj To hasło jest dopiero w powijakach. Jeśli możesz, 'rozbuduj je.Po stłumieniu rebelii Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży i ocaleniu króla Foltesta Geralt wyrasta na jedną z centralnych postaci temerskiego dworu. W tych niespokojnych czasach Foltest próbuje przywrócić ład w swoim królestwie i składa wiedźminowi propozycję nie do odrzucenia – Geralt staje się osobistym ochroniarzem monarchy, gwarantując mu bardzo korzystną zapłatę za pomoc, obiecując Geraltowi że stanie się najbogatszym wiedźminem świata. Jest rok 1271. Zakon nie stanowi już zagrożenia, lecz jedność Temerii jest naruszona na skutek buntubaronowej La Valette, która ogłosiła niezależność swoich ziem od władzy króla. Po miesiącu od zamachu na władcę armia Foltesta przybywa pod bramy twierdzy La Valette’ów, szykując się do konfrontacji z wojskami rebeliantów. W tym czasie Geralt, cały czas u boku Foltesta, głowi się nad pochodzeniem i tożsamością tajemniczych zabójców królów. Po zdobyciu murów twierdzy Geralt wraz z Vernonem Rochem - szefem Temerskich służb specjalnych zwanych Niebieskimi Pasami i królem Foltestem udają się na poszukiwanie bękartów króla. W drodze do świątyni rozdziela ich smok. Vernon zostaje oddzielony od Geralta i Foltesta którzy uciekli przed smokiem. Gdy przybywają pod bramę, Geralt musi znaleźć inną drogę do świątyni, ponieważ brama jest zamknięta. Kapłan w świątyni (w towarzystwie Taillesa znanego z kart książki Ostatnie życzenie, Głos rozsądku) wyjawia że dzieci są w samotni, pod opieką ślepego mnicha. Po dotarciu do miejsca w którym znajduje się Bussy i jego siostra Anais Foltest mówi by Geralt nie podchodził do dzieci bo może je wystraszyć. Mnich nalega by Foltest zmówił modlitwę dziękczynną za zdobycie zamku. Foltestuklęka a mnich zdejmuje przepaskę z oczu i podrzyna gardło Foltestowi. Zanim Geralt zdążył zareagować było już za późno. Królobójca wyskakuje przez okno samotni. Tam czeka na niego komando Scoia'tael. Żołnierze Foltesta zaniepokojeni hałasem wbiegają do samotni. Zastają tam Geralta będącego w szale bojowym z zakrwawionym mieczem po bitwie. Wszystko wskazuje na to że to Geralt jest zabójcą. Biały wilktrafia do lochów zamku La Valette'ów. Po przesłuchaniu przez Vernona Roche'a otrzymuje klucz od celi. Wtedy też pierwszy raz spotykamy Ves, ważną dla ciągu dalszego fabuły. Wiedźmin ucieka z lochów i wsiada na statek razem z Triss Merigold i oddziałem Niebieskich Pasów. W pogoni za Królobójcą docieramy do miasteczka portowego Flotsam. Jednak port jest zablokowany przez zmutowaną żagnicę (tentadrakona) zwanego Kejranem. To zadanie w sam raz dla zawodowego zabójcy potworów. Zabójca Foltesta niestety ucieka z Flotsam, zmuszając Triss do teleportowania obydwojga w pobliże krasnoludzkiej osadyhttp://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/VergenVergen, a my musimy wybrać, czy staniemy po stronie elfa walczącego o wolność, czy dowódcy Niebieskich Pasów. W zależności po czyjej stronie staje Geralt, wyrusza do Aedirn, w okolice krasnoludzkiego miasta Vergen, które stało się miejscem sporu, między królem Henseltem z Keadwen, planującym dołączyć Dolinę Pontaru do swoich włości, a przeciwną temu Saskią Smokobójczynią ...smoczycą, córką przyjaciela Geralta, Borcha trzy Kawki. Geralt ma wybór- po której stronie stanąć.Dołączamy się do Rocha i wtedy akt rozgrywa się w obozie królewskim i w wąwozach. Strona Scoia'tel przenosi nas do Vergen i włącza w szeregi armi Saskii. Niezależnie od wybranej strony, królobójca znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie wąwozów. By do niego się dostać musimy zdjąć klątwę rzuconą na to miejsce 3 lata temu przez Sabrinę Glevissig by pozbawić życia Henselta. Klątwa stworzyła wielką mgłę przywołującą duchy poległych w pierwszej bitwie o Vergen.. Po zdjęciu klątwy Henselt atakuję i zależnie od wybranej strony atak zostaje odparty lub nie. Niestety królobójca ponownie uciekł i ruszył do Loc Muinne. Tam po wielu przygodach wiedźmin odnajduje go na obradach. Możemy zadecydować o jego losie- zabić go lub pościć wolno by powrócił do Nilfgaardu. Akty i lokacje Edytuj Prolog Edytuj *Temeria (Twierdza La Valette) 'Akt 1Edytuj *Temeria (Flotsam, Binduga) 'Akt 2 'Edytuj *Aedirn (Vergen/Kaedwen (w zależności od wyborów)) 'Akt 3'Edytuj *Kaedwen (Loc Muinne) 'Epilog'Edytuj *Kaedwen (Loc Muinne) Tworzenie gry Edytuj Pieniądze przeznaczone na Wiedźmina 2 to ponad 30 milionów złotych podczas, gdy na pierwszą część Wiedzmina przeznaczono 22 milionów złotych. Grę Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów zaczęto tworzyć od razu po premierze pierwszej części. Wydania Edytuj http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120125074324/wiedzmin/images/5/5c/Edycja_premium.jpg Edycja premium: *Gra Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów *DVD z Oficjalną Ścieżka dzwiękową z Gry *DVD z filmem "Making-Of" *Poradnik do gry *Mapa świata z gry *Pamflet Jaskra oraz przeklęta moneta. *Papercraft Geralta oraz losowej postaci z gry. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120125074308/wiedzmin/images/d/d3/Edycja_kolekcjonerska.jpg Edycja kolekcjonerska: *Gra Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów *Płaszcz członków odziału Vernona Roche'a do wykorzystania w grze *DVD z filmem „Making-Of” *Ścieżkę dźwiękową gry *Mapę świata gry *Artbook *Figurka głowy Geralta z imitacji marmuru *Temerski Oren *Zestaw do gry w kości *Trzy naklejki *Karty do gry i przewodnik *Przeklętą monetę i pamflet Jaskra *Papierową figurkę Drauga i dwóch postaci z gry do własnoręcznego złożenia http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120125074340/wiedzmin/images/c/c4/Edycja_specjalna.jpg Edycja specjalna: *DVD z grą Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów *DVD z filmem „Making-Of” *Płyta CD z muzyką użytą w grze *Mapa świata gry *Przewodnik po grze *Pamflet Jaskra oraz przeklęta moneta *Dwie figurki papierowe - Geralta oraz losowa postać z gry *Dodatkowa zawartość do pobrania z sieci *Notes w skóropodobnej oprawie zawierającym zapiski Jaskra *Drewniany rysik *Grawerowany brelok http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120503201812/wiedzmin/images/2/27/20120125141743.jpg Edycja premium na Xboxa 360: *Dwie płyty DVD z grą Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów - Edycja Rozszerzona *Instrukcja do gry *Poradnik do gry *Mapa świata gry *Dodatkowa płyta ze ścieżką dźwiękową http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120503202855/wiedzmin/images/d/d2/20120125141732.jpg Mroczna Edycja na Xboxa 360: *Dwie płyty DVD z grą Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów - Edycja Rozszerzona *Instrukcja do gry *Poradnik do gry *Mapa świata gry *Dodatkowa płyta ze ścieżką dźwiękową *DVD z filmem „Making-Of” *Wiedźmiński medalion *Artbook - 200 stron *Pudełko Mrocznej Edycji z płaskorzeźbą wiedźmińskiego medalionu *Trzy naklejki Wymagania sprzętoweEdytuj Minimalne wymaganiaEdytuj *Procesor: Core 2 Duo 2.2 GHz albo dual core AMD 2.5 GHz *RAM: 1 GB Windows XP, 2 GB Windows Vista/7 *Grafika: GeForce 8800 512 MB albo Radeon (HD3850 512 MB) *Wolnego miejsca na dysku: 16 GB Zalecane wymaganiaEdytuj *Procesor: Quad Core Intel albo AMD Phenom X4 *RAM: 3 GB Windows XP, 4 GB Windows Vista/7 *Grafika: GeForce GTX 460 1 GB albo HD4850 1 GB *Wolnego miejsca na dysku: 16 GB CiekawostkiEdytuj *W grze doszło do kilku nieścisłości związanych z faktami pierwszej części gry tj. niezależnie od naszych wyborów Talar żyje i jednak stoczyliśmy walkę z Królem Gonu. *w Edycji Rozszerzonej w filmie po napisach widzimy mapę Królestw Północy gdzie niezależnie od naszych wyborów widzimy, że Temeria nie została rozebrana, a tereny Doliny Pontaru są zajęte przezKaedwen (co "narzuca" nam, że Geralt wybrał stronę Rocha i oddanie Anais Temerczykom). *Zbroja Kruka niezależnie od naszych wyborów przypomina zakonną wersję, dodatkowo jest dużo pancerzy będące na podstawie owej legendarnej zbroi pod względem graficznym np. zbroja z Kejrana. * Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Wiedźmin